Show Me How To Lie
by Fox-Troting
Summary: Marluxia didn't understand, why were they talking so much?


**Show me How to Lie.**

_You're getting better all the time._

**----------------------------------**

There's a shrill cry coming from the Grey Room. Marluxia quickly runs towards the room, nearly bumping into Axel along the way.

It's only Demyx and Larxene.

Demyx has an odd grin on his face. Larxene has her hand to her mouth, her face bright red. Still red, she glares at Demyx, mouthing something at him. She quickly glances at Marluxia and opens a portal and disappears into the black.

"Yo, Demyx," Axel questions, "What's the deal?"

"Hnn?" Demyx's head snaps in Axel's direction, "Oh, you know what she's like, there's no pleasing her…" He still has that odd grin on his face as he goes back to playing his sitar. Marluxia notices, it's not very friendly and would be more fitting on one of his Dancers.

It's like he knows _something_. Something _incriminating_.

--------------------------------------

Marluxia sees them again in the Hallway. They're talking in hushed tones, Larxene's more aggressive while Demyx's one is more threatening. No, he must be hearing wrong, when has _Demyx_ and _Threatening_ come up in the same sentence? Never.

They both look down the hall and spot him, Demyx mutter something to Larxene and Larxene nearly spits at him and goes storming off down the other end of the hall.

"Women, huh?" Demyx grins at him, "We just can't win, can we?"

"What were you talking about? She seemed angry." The words come out too quick for him to stop.

"She's _always angry_," Demyx frowns, "Mind your own business, why is it important to _you_?"

Demyx opens a portal and leaves. Leaving Marluxia there with only white walls to give him answers. Marluxia frowns, he doesn't have time for him, he needs to make sure his plans are ready for when the Keybearer arrives.

-----------------------------------

They're talking _again_. What could they be talking about that makes her _so angry and flushed_?

"What do you think they're on about?" Marluxia frowns as Axel steps beside him, "They're always talking now, but they hate each other. Maybe Demyx knows something about her that we don't?"

"Maybe," Marluxia replies.

Axel looks at him for a second, "Or maybe," A smirk coming over his features, "They're an item?"

Marluxia folds his arms, "Impossible, like you said," He quickly brings one hand to fix his fringe, "They hate each other."

_Why are they _still_ talking?_ He has to affirm his plans with her. To make sure nothing goes wrong.

--------------------------------------------

_They look down at him from their blinding white thrones. He's grinning on the inside, looking shocked on the outside._

_"Oh no, I wasn't suppose to tell!"_

_"Number, IX, it is of vital importance you tell us."_

_"But they said they'd kill me if I did!"_

_"They're not here right now, IX."_

_"Well," Demyx can hardly sit still, but he stays calm, "You see, I heard them talking about it one day and they saw me and threaten me."_

_"Hmmm…" Saix frowns, "Are you sure, IX?"_

_"I'm sure!" Demyx cries, "Would you rather let them take over?"_

_Saix looks up to Xemnas; he's frowning at him, deep in thought, "Send them to Castle Oblivion with the others," He turns his glaze to Saix, "You know what to do."_

_Saix nods._

------------------------------------------

Axel sits beside him, "How'd you know?"

Demyx doesn't look up, "Know about what?" He continues to puck strings on his sitar.

Axel playful shoves him, "Y'know, about Larxene and Marluxia, their plan. Saix told me you told them. Said they threatened you to keep it secret and shit."

Demyx glances at him, than looks back down at his sitar, hiding his grin, "Oh, yeah. That. Bad idea telling me, huh?"

Axel got up, "Good job about it. I'd of never of guessed." He walks away.

Demyx just grins wider. He looks up, spotting the new kid coming towards him.

_"Hey, didn't you hear?_

_Everyone at C.O got K.O'd! Heavy stuff…"_

____________________________________________________________________  
_

**Characters belong to Square Enix.**


End file.
